


how puberty hits seungyoun

by gigants



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, manstrubate, older! wooseok, sex toy, younger! seungyoun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigants/pseuds/gigants
Summary: or how wooseok tried to not so obviously thirsting over seungyoun, but at the end it’s better to show it because maybe the feeling is mutual
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	how puberty hits seungyoun

**Author's Note:**

> please read this unbetaed fic at your own risks

tidak ingin mendramatisir, akan tetapi wooseok merasa kesepian dua minggu terakhir ini. ini bukanlah wooseok yang ia kenal. dan semua semua perasaan yang ia rasakan ini kim yohan—adik laki-laki semata wayangnya adalah dalang di balik semuanya. pertama, mengapa ia harus membawa pulang sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak wooseok lihat, kedua, mengapa sahabat adiknya, cho seungyoun berubah dan tiba-tiba membuat darahnya berdesir begitu saja.

 _fuck_ cho seungyoun _and how puberty hits him hard!_

tentu saja ia mengenal cho seungyoun, laki-laki seumuran adiknya itu sudah sering main kerumahnya atau sekedar menginap selama beberapa hari selama liburan sekolah, _but it was ages ago!_ ketika yohan dan seungyoun masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan ketika wooseok sibuk dengan sekolah menengah pertamanya, terlalu acuh dengan kehidupan pertemanan yohan. dan _well_ seungyoun saat itu adalah bocah yang tingginya saja tidak lebih dari pundaknya, kulitnya hitam tersengat matahari, suaranya melengking ketika berteriak memanggil yohan dari depan rumah, mengajaknya bermain. 

oleh karena itu ketika wooseok dipindah tugaskan sehingga kini ia kembali lagi tinggal bersama orangtuanya—karena sejak masuk sma wooseok sudah tidak tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya, memilih untuk sekolah keluar kota dan melanjutkan kuliahnya—dan bertemu dengan seungyoun setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, wooseok hanya bisa diam dan menelan ludahnya, menahan agar ia tidak membuka mulutnya lebar.

seungyoun, cho _fucking_ seungyoun sekarang berbeda dengan bocah bau matahari beberapa tahun yang lalu, tingginya melebihi wooseok, kulitnya yang tampak lebih gelap darinya mengeluarkan aura eksotis, dan dadanya bidang terlihat kuat—wooseok tahu di balik kemeja lengan panjang yang ia gunakan sekarang tersembunyi otot yang memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wooseok lemas. 

“bang, inget kan sama seungyoun?” yohan menepuk pundak seungyoun, “temen gue dulu jaman sd, udah lama gak ketemu kan?” 

lidah wooseok seperti mati rasa, terlebih ketika seungyoun tersenyum ke arahnya, bagaimana kedua mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk bola sabit. ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, jadi wooseok hanya mengangguk.

“kayaknya kakak lo lupa sama gue yoh,” kata seungyoun, terkekeh pelan. nafas wooseok tercekat, sial sial kakinya seolah-olah tidak dapat menopang berat badannya ketika suara seungyoun—berat dan lembut terdengar pada telinganya. 

“kalau gitu kenalan lagi, halo kak wooseok, aku seungyoun, temennya yohan dari sd sampe sekarang kuliah,” seungyoun menyodorkan tangannya, dan wooseok mau tidak mau membalas uluran tangan tersebut. bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, merasakan tangan seungyoun yang lebih besar dan lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan tangannya.

tuhan, wooseok sudah tidak tahan lagi.

“g-gue ada urusan.” suaranya bergetar, dan keluar seperti gumaman kecil. yohan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung tidak seperti biasanya abangnya seperti ini. sedangkan seungyoun menatapnya dengan seringainya, seolah-olah tahu apa yang wooseok pikirkan setengah jam terakhir ini. 

wooseok ingin mati saja.

* * *

sudah dua minggu wooseok tidak bertemu dengan seungyoun, atau lebih tepatnya sudah dua minggu wooseok menghindari laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu, ia masih ingin hidup dengan tenang. 

tapi dua minggu ini tetap saja hidup wooseok terasa seperti neraka. karena wooseok tidak bisa barang sedetik saja melupakan seungyoun—segala hal yang berubah darinya, membayangkan bagaimana tangan besar memeluknya, _or how great seungyoun if he fuck him._

wooseok adalah laki-laki muda normal yang perlu menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya, dan teman adik laki-lakinya adalah dalang dibalik minggu-minggu kering tanpa sexnya. bagaimana bisa jika wooseok _couldn't even get laid without seungyoun flying in his mind_. wooseok memikirkan bagaimana jika seungyoun yang merengkuhnya, bagaimana jika seungyoun yang membuatnya berteriak dalam kenikmatan, dan semua pikiran itu membuat wooseok berlari sebelum seseorang menyentuhnya. 

oleh karena itu, di siang yang panas, menarik nafasnya berat, wooseok mengambil sesuatu pada kotak di bagian bawah lemarinya. sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini akan tetapi ia _desperately needs it or his balls would turn blue_. di dalam kotak beludru itu terdapat mainan wooseok yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan. wooseok menelan ludahnya ketika mengambil mainan panjang berwarna pink dalam kotaknya, lupa bahwa dildo pink kesayangannya memiliki ukuran yang besar. 

masuk tahan lepaskan, wooseok mencoba mengatur nafasnya. ini adalah kesempatannya karena orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan yohan sedang pergi naik gunung bersama teman kampusnya. wooseok ada di rumah seharian—bahkan mungkin besok juga, dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

sudah lama wooseok tidak melakukan sex, _so he needs to loosening his holes longer than usual._ menuangkan cairan lube pada tangannya, kemudian memasukkan jarinya pada lubang analnya satu persatu—wooseok menutup matanya perlahan.

* * *

kaki wooseok sudah terbuka lebar, satu tangannya menggenggam penisnya—memijatnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencoba memasukkan dildo pada lubangnya. wooseok menggeram tatkala hanya ujung kepala dildo yang dapat masuk dalam tubuhnya, _it was so big and wooseok was too weak to thrusting it more_. 

akan tetapi wooseok membutuhkan lebih, jadi ia menunggingkan pinggangnya tinggi ke atas dengan wajahnya tenggelam pada bantal. tangan kanannya menuangkan lube sedangkan tangan kirinya memasukkan dildo dalam tubuhnya. _once it’s all the way in, wooseok screamed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to feel the unbearable sensation that hits his abdomen._

wooseok menarik keluar dildo dari dalam tubuhnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, menarik nafas pelan kemudian dengan cepat memasukkannya kembali. kemudian ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya—mengikuti ritme permainannya sendiri. 

“aammphhh,” _wooseok whimpered, he really does need to come_ , kakinya sudah lemas dengan sensasi kenikmatan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan ditambah dengan tangannya yang sudah pegal memasukkan dildo pada lubangnya. akan tetapi wooseok membutuhkan lebih, ada sesuatu yang kurang yang membuatnya tidak dapat mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

wooseok menutup matanya, menyingkirkan ego besarnya, ia mulai membayangkan seungyoun ada di belakangnya, memegang pahanya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas membiru. dalam pikirannya sekarang dildo yang ada didalamnya adalah milik seungyoun, yang menyodok bagian dalamnya mencari titik prostat wooseok. _but feels like it never enough because his hole starting to beg to be filled completely._

“haaa...seungyoun,” wooseok mengerang, masih membayangkan seungyoun dalam pikirannya, “ _please i need more…_ ”

“ _th_ _ought you never ask that_.”

jantung wooseok berdetak cepat, memutar tubuhnya melihat seungyoun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. kedua tangannya ia lipat kedepan, dan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

“seungyoun!” pekik wooseok, wajahnya panik mencari selimut untuk menutupi badannya namun nihil. “sejak kapan kamu disana!” wajah wooseok sudah memerah menahan malu, tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun, didlo masih dalam tubuhnya, dan penisnya masih menegang. _oh yes fuck his life._

“sejak dildo masuk seluru—” 

“ _alright, stop_.” cepat wooseok memotong kalimat seungyoun. wooseok tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan seungyoun pada tubuhnya, butuh satu jam bagi wooseok untuk membuat penisnya menegang sedangkan hanya mendengar suara seungyoun saja sudah membuat penisnya berdenyut. 

“aku gak tau kenapa kamu disini, tapi bisa pergi enggak?”

“kak wooseok gak butuh bantuanku? _i've a good hands and i wouldn't mind if you come out on my mouth_.” 

“fuck seungyoun!” cepat-cepat wooseok menutup kakinya rapat, persetan dengan cho seungyoun, hanya mendengar perkataan kotornya saja sudah membuat penis wooseok berdenyut hingga mengeluarkan cairan precum. 

seungyoun menyeringai tahu apa yang baru saja wooseok alami, “jadi butuh bantuanku?” 

cukup lama wooseok terdiam, mencoba berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan namun akal sehatnya sudah hilang sejak tadi, menatap wajah seungyoun lagi—mencoba melihat apakah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu berubah pikiran. 

menarik nafas pelan, “ _then you should come here_ ,” ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, wooseok menangkap kilatan gelap dari mata seungyoun, seringainya menghilang dan raut wajahnya mengeras.

“ _are you sure_? karena setelah masuk ke kamar, aku tidak akan menahan lagi,” adalah sebuah peringatan yang keluar dari mulut seungyoun membuat bulu kuduk wooseok meremang. kesempatan terakhir wooseok untuk menolak seungyoun, tapi seperti yang sudah ia katakan, akal sehatnya sudah hilang entah kemana. wooseok menganggukan kepalanya, membuka tangannya lebar menyambut seungyoun yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

wooseok merasakan bibir seungyoun pada bibirnya, melumat bagian bawahnya kemudian menghisapnya. sedangkan kedua tangan seungyoun menyusuri lekukan tubuh wooseok, dari punggungnya hingga pantatnya. lenguhan tak tertahan dari bibir wooseok ketika seungyoun meremas pantatnya, menarik dildo yang sejak tadi masih menancap pada lubang anal wooseok.

“ _you don’t need it, i’m here,_ ” bisik seungyoun mengacu pada dildo wooseok yang kemudian ia lempar ke belakang. tangannya ia tangkupkan pada wajah wooseok, mencium pelan bibir wooseok yang memerah. “ _you trust me right?_ ” entah apa yang membuat wooseok percaya dengan seungyoun, tapi tanpa berpikir ia mengangguk, merasakan bibir seungyoun menyapu pada matanya, mencium pelan hidungnya, pipi, keningnya. 

wooseok mengalungkan tangannya pada leher seungyoun, memperpendek jarak antara mereka, membuat penis wooseok bergesekan dengan jeans seungyoun. seketika tersadar bahwa diantara mereka berdua, seungyoun yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. “seungyoun _, i want you right now._ ”

seungyoun menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi wooseok sebelum ia beranjak dari kasur, menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. sedangkan wooseok masih duduk di pinggir kasur menelan ludahnya ketika seungyoun telah berdiri telanjang di depannya, melihat beberapa tattoo tergambar badan seungyoun. tangannya tanpa sadar terjulur ke depan, menyentuh tattoo yang tergambar di perut bagian bawah seungyoun.

“ _i love it,”_ kata wooseok, masih pada tattoo pistol seungyoun. sentuhan tangan wooseok pada pinggangnya membuat darah seungyoun berdesir. seungyoun mengadahkan kepalanya ketika wooseok dengan tiba-tiba mencium tattoo pistolnya. bibir wooseok cukup lama mencium tattoo seungyoun, kemudian dingin dirasakan oleh seungyoun ketika wooseok menjilat tattoonya. sial, bahkan kini penisnya ikut menegang, seolah-olah mencari perhatian, ingin diperhatikan oleh wooseok juga.

seungyoun merasa gila.

posisi mereka sekarang adalah seungyoun berdiri di pinggir kasur dengan wooseok duduk di hadapannya, sehingga wajah wooseok tepat di depan penis seungyoun yang mulai berdiri. wooseok membulatkan matanya, penis seungyoun besar dan sekarang semakin besar ketika menegang— _oh fuck, it even bigger than his dildo_!

menarik nafasnya pelan, wooseok mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seungyoun yang juga sedang mengamatinya dari atas. senyum wooseok mengembang ketika melihat seungyoun melenguhkan namanya ketika wooseok menggenggam penis seungyoun dengan kedua tangannya. kemudian ia menurunkan wajahnya, tepat bertatapan dengan milik seungyoun. wooseok menjilat ujungnya pelan. 

kedua tangan seungyoun pada kepala wooseok, mendorong wooseok pelan untuk memasukkan penis miliknya pada mulut wooseok. tetapi wooseok masih ingin bermain dengan seungyoun, ia sekarang menjilat bagian pangkal penis seungyoun, kemudian pada skrotumnya. menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendekatkan bola milik seungyoun pada mulutnya.

“kak wooseok, _please._ jangan menggodaku,” ucap seungyoun pelan.

“panggil aku tanpa kak.”

“ha?”

“panggil aku wooseok.”

seungyoun terkekeh, menurunkan badannya hingga kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. “baik wooseok, mau aku panggil babe juga boleh.” kemudian seungyoun mencium bibir wooseok, lagi, seakan-akan bibir wooseok adalah candu baginya. 

wajah wooseok memerah, _babe_ , bagaimana bisa dengan mudah laki-laki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu membolak balikkan perasaannya dengan permainan lambat namun seksualnya ini. bahkan awalnya ia berpikir seungyoun akan langsung bermain cepat akan tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih bermain aman, bersikap manis dengannya—dan wooseok _lowkey likes this side of him so much_ , ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini pada seungyoun _but his games turn him on harder._

_he want seungyoun so bad,_ jadi ketika seungyoun berdiri, wooseok langsung memasukkan penis seungyoun pada mulutnya, lidahnya ia mainkan, menjilat kepala penisnya, mengulumnya seperti permen. erangan tidak tertahan keluar dari mulut seungyoun ketika penisnya masuk—tidak seluruhnya namun sudah menyodok dinding tenggorokan wooseok, membuat laki-laki lebih kecil darinya tersedak.

“wooseok, _it’s enough,_ ” kata seungyoun. awalnya wooseok menolak karena seungyoun belum mencapai klimaks, seungyoun belum mengeluarkan spermanya padanya. namun seungyoun berbisik padanya, mengatakan _it’s okay_ , sambil membersihkan bekas saliva dan precumnya pada pipi wooseok.

“ _hey, it’s my time to pleasuring you,_ ” kata seungyoun sembari menggendong wooseok _bridal style_ , kemudian merebahkannya pada kasur. wooseok membuka kakinya lebar, mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas. seungyoun terkekeh pelan, “ _please be patient babe.”_ tubuh wooseok bergetar ketika seungyoun memanggilnya babe, penisnya yang sejak tadi mengeras semakin sakit ia rasakan.

seungyoun mengambil kondom pada meja di samping wooseok, memasangkan pada penisnya, kemudian kedua tangannya memegang kaki wooseok, menariknya ke arahnya, membuka kakinya lebar. sebelum tiga jari seungyoun masuk dalam lubang wooseok— _tried to loosening wooseok's hole,_ wooseok menahan tangannya. mengatakan dengan semburat merah pada kedua telinga dan suara lirih yang masih dapat seungyoun dengar. 

“ _it already loose,_ ” kata wooseok, mengingat dildo yang coba ia masukkan beberapa menit yang lalu. 

“ _then, please be ready._ ”

wooseok memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan ujung penis seungyoun pada lubang analnya. teriakannya tak tertahan saat milik seungyoun masuk setengahnya pada tubuhnya yang bersamaan dengan klimaks pada dirinya. menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, wooseok terlalu malu melihat seungyoun. bagaimana bisa ia keluar begitu saja, padahal seungyoun baru saja mulai.

“jangan ditutup, mau lihat wajah kamu,” tangan seungyoun menarik pelan tangan wooseok, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. wooseok kemudian merasakan tangan seungyoun pada pipinya, mengusapnya. seolah olah mengatakan ' _hey it's okay'._ dan siapapun, yang berada posisi wooseok sekarang pasti akan meleleh.

“ _i’ll move again._ ” seungyoun menarik penisnya pada lubang anal wooseok, tetapi sebelum keluar seluruhnya, ia mendorong kembali menyodok wooseok. keluar dan masuk berirama dengan pinggul wooseok yang naik turun mengikutinya. 

wooseok menarik kepalanya ke belakang ketika seungyoun tepat menyodok prostatnya, ia melenguh sembari memanggil nama seungyoun. seungyoun mengerang, penisnya terasa diremas. _this feelings, he needs more._ ia mengangkat kaki wooseok ke atas, mengalungkannya pada pundaknya. membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam.

“wooseok, please say my name,” bisik seungyoun, dengan bibir mencium kaki wooseok. “say my name and i’ll fucking you harder.”

“s..seungyoun…” desahan keluar dari mulut wooseok, membuat seungyoun tersenyum. kedua tangannya menahan kaki wooseok agar tidak jatuh karena lemas. kemudian ia menarik keluar penisnya, dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan. 

tangan woosook mencengkram erat sprei kasurnya, merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. ditambah dengan bibir seungyoun yang sekarang menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, meninggalkan bekas pink kebiruan. sedangkan kedua tangan seungyoun berpindah dari kakinya menuju kedua puting wooseok, memainkannya.

sensasi yang dirasakan pada tubuh wooseok membuat dinding analnya semakin meremas penis milik seungyoun. seungyoun memejamkan matanya, ia tahu tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia mencapai klimaksnya. karena penisnya pun sudah berdenyut bersiap mengeluarkan sperma dari dalam tubuhnya. 

wooseok juga tahu bahwa tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk ia mencapai klimaks. tidak biasanya ia dapat mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini, sebenarnya apa yang seungyoun lakukan pada tubuhnya. 

kemudian dengan sekali hentakan yang keras, seungyoun berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya pada lubang panas wooseok. menyodok dinding anal wooseok pada bagian yang paling dalam. membuat lenguhan keduanya menggema memenuhi kamar—akhirnya mereka mencapai titik klimaks secara bersamaan. 

* * *

wooseok membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh seungyoun, hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya dan ia tidak ingin berakhir. bayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika seungyoun tidak melihatnya manstrubasi, mungkin ia akan gila karena tidak bisa mencapai klimaks seharian. tapi, mengapa seungyoun bisa datang ke rumahnya jika yohan saja pergi naik gunung?

“seungyoun…”

“hmm..,” jawab seungyoun setengah sadar, matanya tertutup.

“kenapa kamu datang ke rumah? yohan kan lagi pergi?”

seungyoun membuka matanya, mengerutkan alisnya, “lho, yohan ga kasih tau? katanya dia ga mau ninggalin kakaknya sendirian, takut diapa-apain sama orang.”

“dia salah orang, masa milih kamu.” seungyoun tertawa pelan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh wooseok. 

“yeah, _i know,_ ” ucapnya, “ _but i'm glad he chose me,” seungyoun_ menutup matanya lagi, bersiap mimpi indah bersama laki-laki dalam rengkuhannya sekarang.

selesai 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh need more seungseok indonesian friends, so please hit me up on my twitter [@choseokiss](https://twitter.com/choseokiss/) :)


End file.
